1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a connector to control the flow of liquids, particularly a vortex connector for liquid flow therethrough.
2. The Prior Art
While couplings for bottles have been disclosed per U.S. Pat. No. 3,028,032 to Jones (1962), U.S. Pat. No. 3,615,150 to Indrunas (1969) and U.S. Pat. No. 4,336,891 to Smith (1982). These disclose the drainage of viscous fluids e.g. creams, lotions, catsup and the like which slowly drain from one container to another through a thin disc or seal and, of course, no vortex can be generated with such slow flow e.g. through a thin disc opening.
Accordingly, there has not been provided a vortex connector that causes a whirlpool effect within a container e.g. a bottle and there is a need and market for such connector which is considerably different from the above prior art drain couplings.
There has now been discovered a vortex connector which generates a vortex flow of liquid passing therethrough.